The present invention relates to a mirror and fan unit, which can be either free-standing portable or wall mounted type, and adapted to direct a low velocity flow of air against the face of a user.
Various mirror arrangements have been provided for use in hairdressing, make-up, and shaving purposes, and some are provided with either lamp or fan units. Examples of such units are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,071 to Ballman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,079 to Armbruster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,013 to Hagen et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,863. However, such prior units have various limitations and do not provide desired convenience and flexibility for a combined mirror and fan unit which can be made portable and self-contained. These disadvantages have now been advantageously overcome by the present invention.